


Nothing says family like your whole family being dead

by ExtraSpecialSnoflake (KitKatOfDeath)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Ghosts, Love, Lust, Murder, Mystery, Suicide, demon blade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatOfDeath/pseuds/ExtraSpecialSnoflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessalyn's family was brutally murdered by demons when she was 9, she being the only survivor. 12 years later Sam and Dean work a case in her home town, drawing Meg and her demons in, and when she realizes Jessa survived she is intent on finishing the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jessalyn

Chapter 1  
Jessalyn pushed a stray lock of golden hair from her eyes as she poured over the novel Harry Potter and the goblet of fire. Completely entranced by the book she barely noticed when a man sat down beside her in the shade of the tall oak. The man took interest as to what she was reading and leaned in over her shoulder. Another young woman such as herself might have felt threatened or cornered by the man. He was at least 10 years older than her; but Jessa did not, she knew him, and felt comfort in his presence. He was yet another figment of her imagination. She looked up from her novel and studied his warm welcoming features. Dark hair disheveled, and blue eyes sparkling. His tan trench coat wrinkled to conform to the position in which he sat. Jessa closed her book and laid it down beside her on the soft grass. She turned towards the man and shook her head.  
“Why won’t you help Sam and Dean? They need you and you’re better now right?” Jessa said knowing she was simply asking her imagination for viable excuses and theories. The man slowly stood up, but kept eye contact with her, except his stare was distant and lost.  
“I don’t fight anymore, I watch the bees.” With that the man began following a fat honey bee as it buzzed from flower to fruit. Jessa rolled her eyes, annoyed.  
“Cas?! Cas!” She shouted after him before giving up and muttering under her breath. “Typical angel.” Jessa mentally cursed and settled back on the grass, watching the clouds change between the thick luscious leafs. She sighed. ‘Another day in paradise wasted.’ She thought as the clouds bloomed black and her hidden paradise morphed into a vast emptiness.  
…  
Jessa woke with a start and fell off the dirty faux leather couch in her living room. She groaned and held her head in her hands, the beginnings of a headache piercing her temples. She trudged into her small bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Picking up the hairbrush she began to tackle the tangled mess that was her hair. The mop atop her head was blonde, but not golden. Her eyes blue, but not like the sky or ocean, they bordered more on grey. “You look like you’ve been to hell and back.” She whispered to herself, chuckling. By the time she had become semi presentable in faded jeans, a black sweater and a pinch of makeup the sun was peaking over the horizon. She pushed open the cheap curtains to let the light in. Jessa lived in a shady building on the 4th floor, room 47. She ventured to her fridge and removed week old sub sandwich that had begun to smell of rotting things and tossed it in the trash. After digging through her cupboards and scrounging up a measly meal of toast, an egg and a can of peaches she sat at on the counter with her laptop and food. She ate as she contemplated whether to pay the internet bill or buy groceries. ‘No food or no pinterest until payday?’ Eventually she came to the decision that dying of starvation was less attractive than being disconnected from the only place people seemed to understand her, social media. Of course no one she knew personally was on it, but she had successfully racked up 957 followers on her Instagram account. Online she was little.miss.hunter21, people admired her, liked her, she was popular. ‘Screw it I’ll steal the library Wi-Fi.’ Jessa finished up and placed her plate atop the meticulously stacked tower of dirty dishes in the sink. Convincing herself that she would wash the dishes at a later date she collected her laptop, cellphone and wallet into her backpack for work. She grabbed her car keys and closed the door behind her, wedging a piece of paper in between the frame and the door. If the paper fell before she returned home than someone had entered without her permission, if it remained in its place halfway up the frame then no one had opened the door. It was a simple trick that she’d learnt from the shut in, and widow Nadine Haas, who she helped often for a bit of extra cash. Jessa made her way down the 4 flights of stairs, passing Padraig O’Connor and his girlfriend smoking together. Only one cigarette between them, Jasmine would take a long drag and pass it back over to Padraig as they leaned against one another, taking comfort in each other’s presence. Jessa exited through the side door adjacent to the couple and headed for the bus stop across the road. She sat down at the wooden bench and stared absentmindedly, eyes glazed over. She slipped in her headphones, nodding her head along to the music. A few minutes later the city bus rolled up and Jessa stepped in and took a seat near the front. The bus departed the stop. 20 minutes later Jessa found herself walking down Second Street towards the small movie rental place that she worked at, it was called the Movie Drop and was a small worn down building. Inside the Movie Drop was probably only about twice the size of her apartment, and stocked full of old movies. The new shipment consisted of 7 different Blu-ray dvds. Jessa unlocked the door and stepped inside, flipping the sign to open. She hummed one direction to the empty room, perching upon the swivel chair by the till. She popped it open and stared at the empty bottom. A customer finally wandered in and walked slowly along beside the action movies shelf. Jessa watched with glaring boredom as he plucked a movie from the shelf, inspected it, and placed it back. He was a tad older than Jessa, bordering on his 30’s. He had short brown hair and stubble. He side stepped towards the pornos and Jessa chuckled under her breath. ‘Typical.’ The man picked up a dvd and headed towards the register. Jessa barely contained a laugh when he grabbed the latest edition of Busty Asian Beauties magazine.  
“I don’t suppose you have pie.” The man said plopping his reaping’s on the counter.  
“This is movie rentals, not your grandma’s bakery.” The man shook his head and Jessa scanned his items.  
“That’s a shame; maybe some pie would help with business.” He gestured at the empty store. They were alone, he was right, the small run down shop didn’t receive much attention.  
“Yea whatever, I just hope I can find a new job before this place finally kicks it.”  
“Not much work around here?”  
“No, you must be from out of town though, why are you around here anyways? It’s not like it’s exactly a tourist location.” Jessa bagged the man’s merchandise and handed it over to him.  
“Working a case.” He leaned over and snatched up a chocolate bar. “Can you ring this through as well?” Jessa nodded, taking it out of his hands.  
“Nice, are you a cop?” He slapped a 20$ bill down on the counter.  
“That’s me, chasing down the bad guys.” Jessa chuckled and the man smiled, his eyes crinkling. “I’m Dean by the way.” Jessa smiled back.  
“I’m Jessalyn, and that movie is due back in 4 days so I’ll see you around Dean.” Dean nodded and left the store. Jessa watched as he made his way to his car, a 70’s impala, sleek and black. Jessa scoffed once he’d driven off. “As if a cop has such a nice car, liar.”  
…  
Jessa closed up the Movie Drop at 6pm, ending her 8 hour shift. She took the bus to the library where she found a comfortable corner to nest with her laptop. She connected to the internet and sighed. “I’m so Wi-Fi deprived.” She mumbled to no one in particular. She slipped in her ear buds, addicted to music Jessa almost always listening to the songs she’d downloaded illegally onto her phone off Jungle Vine. She opened Pinterest on her laptop and searched for they key word Supernatural. Tons of pins relating to the wide spread fandom popped up. Jessa loved the Supernatural book series; she heard they were even thinking of making it into a show. She went off Pinterest and set her laptop aside. She collected her things into her bag and went over the book shelf where the entire Supernatural series resided. She picked up the next one she need to read, The last book had left off with Castiel the angel refusing to help Dean and Sam. She giggled at the thought of disoriented Cas. Jessa thought that Meg and Cas should have been together despite most of the fans either shipping Destiel (Dean and Castiel) or Wincest (Sam and Dean). Most of the fans shipped gay couples, which wasn’t surprising since the majority of the characters were male, and the female characters were either lesbian or dead. “All my OTP’s sitting in a tree, ho-mo-sexu-ality.” Jessa sang under her breath, chuckling. She walked in the general direction of a table, her nose stuck in the book. She shuffled forward slowly. Not paying attention to her surroundings she bumped into someone sitting at a table.  
“Oh my gosh! Sorry!” Jessa stumbled over her words, it wasn’t entirely her fault, his legs were so long that he’d shifted his chair back about 2 feet to sit more comfortably. He looked up at Jessa with big green puppy dog eyes and smiled.  
“Uh- it’s okay, it’s my fault anyways.” Jessa looked up and scanned the room, but all the other tables were taken. “Do you want to sit?” The man pulled out another chair for her and smiled welcoming.  
“No it’s okay, I’ll just sit on the ground.” Jessa went to turn but the man interrupted her politely.  
“I insist.”  
“Well if I must.” She said jokingly, taking a seat next to him. The man leaned towards his own laptop and continued scrolling through the webpage he’d previously been looking through. “So what are you looking at?” She asked, trying to maintain friendly conversation as well as reading her book. The man chuckled and pushed a stray hair from his eyes. His hair was a light brown and a bit long, almost down to his shoulders. To be completely honest it was better kept than Jessa’s own hair.  
“It’s boring, you wouldn’t be interested.” He said, shrugging.  
“Try me.” The man nodded and turned the laptop to face her.  
“I’m just cataloguing the town’s history for the records.” Jessa nodded, slightly bored.  
“Yep you were right, boring.”  
“I warned you. There isn’t a lot here; do you know anything about the Montgomery house?”  
“Well yes, I’ve lived here all my life, I know a thing or two. Um… Mrs. and Mr. Montgomery his drowned in the lake behind their house a day after their son James died back in ‘85” Jessa leaned back in her chair. “Kind of unfortunate.”  
“Kind of?” The man scoffed.  
“Well we all have our tragedies, as did the Montgomerys. Only difference is whether or not they kill you.”  
“Well you sure are a glass half full type of girl.”  
“I like to keep things in a realistic perspective.” The man laughed.  
“I noticed. I didn’t get your name optimist, I’m Sam.” Jessa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Jessa. What about you? Glass half full, or half empty?”  
“To be honest my brother says I’m a pessimist, and I think he’s right.” Jessa studied Sam as he glanced away, and swallowed hard.  
“Personal tragedy huh?” Jessa inquired, she knew that look well, she’d worn it often, it was the look of someone who had lost something or someone.  
“Yea.”  
“My condolences.” Sam smiled weakly at her before regaining his composure.  
“Are you hungry? I saw a salad bar about half a block away and I’m starving, care to join me?”  
“Sure!” They gathered their belongings and headed down the sidewalk together, joking and poking fun. Sam talked a bit about his life, and constantly being on the road with his brother, but mostly he wanted to hear about Jessa, claiming that he’d rather not think about himself.  
“So you’re minoring in law?”  
“Yep, what about you? Or have you already got your dreams in order?”  
“No not by longshot. I’m a law school dropout ironically enough.” Sam shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.  
“What happened?”  
“I lost my fiancé in a fire.” Sam looked down at his shoes as he walked.  
“How long?”  
“8 years, it feels like yesterday though.”  
“I get that, I lost my family when I was 9.”  
“What happened?” Sam looked down at Jessa with his soft caring eyes, he was at least a foot taller than her.  
“Murdered, all of them, the only reason they didn’t get me is because my mother fought them off long enough for me to run. I ended up in the foster system and years of therapy.” Sam stopped in the middle of the side walk. A concerned expression crossed his face. “Sorry I overshare.”  
“No it’s fine! I understand, I lost my parents too. My brother raised me.”  
“Cherish him, people you care about are always the first to go.” He nodded.  
“And that’s why, because we care. Why were they even at your house in the first place?”  
“Some knife or something, I have no idea why it was important to them. My dad collected rare weapons and artifacts, they only took the one knife, they killed my family because my stupid dad wouldn’t tell them where it was. It was like an army knife or something. God it was the stupidest thing.” They arrived at the salad bar and Sam held the door open for Jessa. “You know what the weirdest thing is? The therapists said my memory was warped from stress and such, but I swear on my mother’s grave that their eyes were black. All 5 of them, eyes black as the night.” Sam faltered for a moment and looked like he was going to puke. “Hey are you okay?”  
“Yea sorry, that is weird; maybe they were wearing contacts or something.” Jessa shrugged, but she watched him closely as the ordered and sat down. He seemed distracted and out of it. They ate fairly quietly, cracking the odd joke here and there. Sam’s cell phone rang and he peered at the number. He flipped it open and Jessa kept her head down, pretending to not be listening. “Hello? Dean?” Jessa peaked a glance up at Sam, she had met a Dean that was from out of town this morning. Could it have been a coincidence? “Yea I’ll be there, one second.” He hung up, and gave Jessa the’ I’m really sorry but I have to go’ look.  
“Thanks for the meal.” Jessa sighed as he stood up and left without explanation, hurrying out the door. He was long gone by the time Jessa realized he’d left his satchel with his laptop inside hanging off the chair he’d been previously sitting at. Jessa grabbed the satchel and ran outside, scanning the street for Sam. He was nowhere to be seen. “Fabulous. Now I have to track down your owner, as if I don’t already have enough on my plate.” Jessa grumbled, annoyed at Sam for leaving her with such a responsibility.


	2. Castiello

Jessa trudged up the stairs of her building; she was carrying her bag as well as Sam’s satchel. Her left shoulder drooped slightly under the extra weight. It felt like ages before she finally arrived at the top. She pushed her hair away from her face and started towards her room down the hall. When she looked to her room her door was ajar slightly, the slip of paper she’d lodged in between the door and the frame was on the floor. Jessa’s expression shifted from exhaustion to worry in a matter of seconds. She pushed the door open with her foot, it creaked and groaned. The locked was smashed, and there was evidence of a break in. She stood in the doorway frozen with fear. Her apartment was a wreck, chairs knocked over, doors kicked in, pictures smashed. Someone had been looking for something, and something specific considering that nothing was stolen, only out of place. She set down the bags on the counter and surveyed the room. A loud thudding noise erupted from inside her room, and she jumped. Heart pounding, Jessa quietly removed the fire extinguisher from under the sink and raised it in her hands like a bat. She crept forward towards the source of the sound. Every instinct in her body wanted to turn and run as fast and as far as she possibly could. Her whole essence quivered with terror. It was silent once again when she’d finally made it over to her room’s doorway. Taking a deep breath she readied her makeshift weapon and kicked open the door. The door swung with such force that when it came in contact with the back wall it let out a heavy thwap. There was a moment of complete silence as she strained to remain calm in the face of danger. Jessa’s eyes wandered down to a muddy tabby cat growling at her. Jessa heaved a sigh of relief and dropped the fire extinguisher with a loud thud. She stooped over and slowly stuck her hand out to the cat. “Hey pretty girl.” She made soft clicking noises with her tongue and the cat ceased growling. It gave her a suspicious once over before nuzzling its head into her hand, purring happily. “Are you hungry?” Jessa scooped up the stray and carried her into the kitchen. She was still worrying extensively over the break in but at least now her mind was preoccupied with a task. She opened the fridge and poured the last of the milk into a small clean bowl, at least it looked clean. She sat down, leaning against the counter, and placed the milk near the cat’s paws. The cat gratefully lapped up the milk, purring like an engine. The cat didn’t have a collar and its fur was matted and tangled, suggesting it came in off the streets. Jessa was completely entranced by this small creature; she gazed down at it, faded blue eyes sad and lost in thought. The tiny being reminded her of herself. Both were lost, and hungry, with no families. She stroked its knotted fur affectionately. “It’s okay girl, you can stay with me.” Jessa push herself to her feet and surveyed her apartment once again, she lifted tables back up, swept away broken glass and fixed as much as she could. Meanwhile the cat finished the milk and settled on the couch for a nap, Jessa peered at the broken lock on her front door, as if it was challenging her. Finally after countless minutes of thinking up ideas to fix it she grumbled under her breath and started packing her valuables in a suitcase. She figured that it wasn’t safe to stay in her apartment without a lock in this type of neighbourhood. Not that the lock did much in the way of preventing the break in, it was more about mentally feeling safe. She didn’t own much so by the time she filled her two suitcases and jammed her book bag full her was empty aside from large furniture. Cradling the cat she walked down the hall and knocked on Nadine’s door, the aging woman opened it and smiled gleefully at Jessa, eager to be of service. Jessa transferred the cat into Nadine’s arms and went back to her apartment to retrieve her luggage. She hauled in all her bags, including Sam’s satchel that he’d left behind and thanked Nadine graciously. Nadine was curled up on her floral couch with the cat on her lap. Jessa arranged her suitcases against the wall as to take up as little space as possible. She chuckled at the sight of Nadine and the cat making acquaintances. She snatched up her wallet and walked back over to Nadine.

“I’m going to go get groceries, do you need anything?” Nadine shook her head slowly but didn’t look up from the cat.

“Get cat food Jessalyn.”

“Okay sure.”

“Did you name her?” Jessa shrugged and glanced at the cat that was snuggled in Nadine’s lap comfortably.

“Well she has got to have a name.”

“What about… Castiello.” Jessa chuckled at her lame attempt at altering her favorite supernatural character’s name to fit a cat. Nadine on the other hand thought it was a unique and wonderful name, and so the cat came upon the unfortunately strange name Castiello. Jessa checked the clock and departed, it was almost 6 o’clock. It had been quite the eventful day, usually the most exciting thing she would do all day would be going to the library, but not today. She trudged past her apartment, glancing at the damaged lock and sighing. She knew it would be expensive to fix, costing money that she didn’t possess. Her footsteps echoed with each step down the stairs, which were grimy and hadn’t been cleaned in a year. Jessa paused at the base of the stares, a curious glimmer in her eyes. Jasmine was stationed in the same spot she’d been that morning, her head in her hands and a small involuntary whimper that escaped her lips every few minutes. There was no sign of Padraig, the cigarette they’d shared crushed on the floor by Jasmine’s feet. Jessa stood still, contemplating whether to leave or stay. The grocery store would only be open for an hour more and she still had to catch the bus, but she wanted to help the woman. She took a few hesitant steps towards Jasmine and placed her hand on her shoulder. A weak try at comforting the girl. Jasmine lifted her head up and wiped a sleeve across her teary eyes. Jessa slid in beside her and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Her eyes full of concern, she smiled softly. “It’s okay, everything will be okay.” She murmured to Jasmine, who leaned against the supportive stranger. Jasmine choked back sobs whilst her tears flooded freely down her cheeks. Her round brown eyes shut tight against the pain.

“I did something terrible.” Jasmine blurted out between sobs. Jessa shook her head and hugged her tightly.

“Shhhh it’s okay.” Jasmine smiled weakly and nodded. She let go of Jessa and moved away. Her movements were slow and heavy, weighted with the sadness she carried in her eyes. She turned quickly and made her way up the first flight of stairs, sneakers squeaking against the tile as she entered the second floor hallway and disappeared out of sight. Jessa pushed herself to her feet and left through the side door. Her mind raced, lost in thought she wasn’t paying the slightest attention to her surroundings. It all happened so fast, the car shot forward, ramming up onto the sidewalk towards her. A pair of hands grabbed her from behind and jerked her out of the path of the vehicle. They fell backwards away from the car that slammed into a phone pole. Jessa groaned and rolled off the guy that had saved her life in the nick of time. She pushed herself to her knees and coughed up dust. Holding her head she looked up to the man who was brushing off her jeans, it was Sam. He leaned over and helped Jessa to her feet.

“Are you stalking me or something?” Jessa chuckled, breathing heavily. Sam laughed and swiped the sweat from his brows with the back of his hand.

“I saved you from imminent death and you’re asking if I followed you here?” He joked, feigning disbelief.

“What? Are you my knight in shining armor now? Seems like just another fancy name for stalker.” Jessa playfully shoved him as they walked away from the crash, an ambulance siren wailed behind them. “Sorry boy this princess isn’t your average damsel in distress.” They stopped 10 feet down the sidewalk, turning to stare in horrific amazement at the wreck, which glowed bright orange with fire. “Do you think he’s okay?”

“Yes, he’ll live to enjoy mountains of fines and a year in prison.” Jessa nodded and looked away, she glanced down at her watch, and it was 6:35. No way would she be able to catch the bus in time to get to the supermarket before it closed. Sam must have seen her concerned expression because he immediately asked what was wrong. Jessa explained that her fridge was empty and she wouldn’t have enough time to wait for the next bus, and get to the supermarket before it closed. “I could give you a ride, my brother is parked just around the corner, I was here to pick up some things from the gas n’ sip when I saw you, I thought maybe you’d know where my laptop is.”

“So you weren’t stalking me? Yes your laptop is in my apartment.” Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Why on earth would I get in a car with two random guys that I don’t know? What if you’re murderers?!” Jessa laughed only half joking.

“We are not murderers.”

“That’s what a murderer would say.” She gave him a playfully suspicious look.

“Okay you caught me, I’m a serial killer. In fact I used my jedi powers to make that guy crash into you.” Jessa rolled her eyes.

“Jedi are the good guys genius.”

“Whatever.” Sam smiled at her. “So are you in or are you out?”

“I’m in, but make one wrong move and the wrath of one thousand death eaters shall fall upon thee.” She drew out the last syllable dramatically, waving an imaginary wand. “So where did your brother park?” They walked around the corner of the gas n’ sip and Sam pointed out the 67 chevy impala stopped by the sidewalk. The closer they got the more she could make out Sam’s brother’s features. It was definitely the Dean she’d met this morning. ‘ _Hey look it’s the busty Asian beauties guy.’_ Sam opened the passenger side door and stepped in, while Jessa made herself comfortable in the back seat. Dean looked questioningly from Sam to her before is gaze fell to Sam’s empty hands.

“Where’s the pie?”

“long story.” Sam chuckled, running a hand through his hair. He glanced over his shoulder at Jessa before turning back to Dean and pointing out directions. “Is it okay if we drop you off?” Jessa nodded.

“It’s only a 15 minute walk back, I’ll be fine. Thank you by the way.”

“No problem.” Dean drove up by the supermarket and stopped the impala. Jessa pulled a pen from her wallet and grabbed Sam’s hand, scribbling her phone number on his skin.

“Call me tomorrow and we’ll meet up, then you can get your laptop back.” Sam thanked her and Jessa stepped out, closing the car door behind her. She heard the muffled conversation behind the glass.

“Score!” Dean laughed and pressed on the gas.

“Shut up.” Sam responded and the car drove off. Jessa smiled to herself, despite still being shaken up by the crash she felt a bit better. Jessa pushed open the grocery store door and grabbed a cart. Her mind wandered to her obsession over the supernatural series and a giggle of irony bubbled out of her. ‘ _If only reality Sam and Dean hunted demons.’_


End file.
